The Cullen LoveFest Holiday Break
by emmettismymonkeyman
Summary: Ali's,Em's, & B/E's POV for the most part. The Cullens have fun together but drama ensues but will the family stay together? 15-18 Chapters only. Plz Review. Some Lemons and there is a extra chapter at the end with Bella's Transformation. Who changed her?
1. All brains, No brawn

Alice's POV

Plot: Alice tells the story of what happened during her holiday break. And it includes all of the family and bella too.  
Will be rated differently for different chapters,Teen to Mature..and other. Enjoy!!!

This all happened too quickly,i thought silently to myself,i looked around around at everyone's heaving bodies,gasping for steady breathing,even me.

I better start from the beginning....

Jasper was laying right under me,we were watching a movie on tv,i was snuggled on his chest and he had his arms positioned to hold me closer so i wouldn't slip out of the position i was in on him. He wanted me close to his heart,he probably knew i was already. I knew it. I knew it was mine forever.

We were about to go to bed,even though we can't sleep,since our vampirism didnt make us tired,we could just stare at each other,play chess or read some poetry that reflected the love we had(we knew ours would technically last a lifetime since we could never die,unless we got killed the way james did by us),hunting our favorite animals together(i always liked to do it with jasper,i dont know what it is but it makes me hot to see him take some control and make something bow to his will), and well going to school with rest of the family and bella. We always had so much time on our hands since we didn't sleep.

We were headed for the stairs when emmett and rosalie came in,Emmett made such a mess with the floor..it was raining for a bit and it became muddy, "Emmett...what are u doing?", i said.

Jasper just looked at him. Rosalie just was looking at herself in the mirror from her purse,i continued with..."There is mud all over the floor now", i finished with..."Esme is gonna kill you"...

"Oh alice, u know we cant die, and u aren't too threatening for a vampire, little sister",emmett commented back.

"Well neither are u, u also might know this, "No brains,All brawn". Rosalie looked at me, then just walked to emmett's side and suggested we do something together soon,looked at jasper and he stiffened...like if the emotion he got from her was like sent right for him exactly.

He never told me what the feeling was,But like all the other times,Emmett and Rosalie went upstairs,all of us knew what they did when they went upstairs,well we could all HEAR what they did,is a better way to put it.

The rest of the night was not so different,Esme came home, saw the floor as she stepped on it, she instantly knew the huge prints and knew it was emmett's,She was ok with it. It keep her busy.

Like i said before we,the cullen family always have time on our hands.

The next day is gonna be more interesting, i hope.


	2. The family's plan

Alice's POV

It was early when i heard this noise and suprising because it was normal for the one of my brothers...big,burly Emmett...

Emmett was booming his music in his bedroom, Rosalie was yelling at him to turn it down, Carlisle was working and i knew he was also angry about the loudness coming from emmett's room. Esme was out hunting with edward. Bella was with charlie. She usually gets a ride with edward wherever she wants to go.

Carlisle came downstairs because he had to concentrate on his patients paperwork and other projects, which he sometimes does with esme unless she is out.

Jasper was in the living room relaxing. I was in the kitchen and then i heard a threw a vase at the window. It didn't shatter (thanks to carlisle's money and his need for some tough security measures)..but it did crack a little. Vampire strength is a god to man-made glass windows.

"Jasper...what is the matter?" Carlisle said to him.

Jasper looked sad kinda upset about something. I thought it couldnt be something about us. I went into the living room. Carlisle also did. Jasper just went to the window and picked up a piece of glass and put in his fist and closed his fist and squeezed it shut with all his force and opened it and it was just powder and he threw it into the fireplace and then walked up the stairs and he didnt even talk for the whole day.

My cellphone rang and it was bella. She asked me if i knew where edward was..and she needed to see the family. I told her that esme and edward were out hunting but should be back in the next hour or maybe even sooner than that. I told her i would call her back when they came home. And i always keep my promises.

About a hour passed and I called bella back because i heard edward and esme at the balcony to the kitchen's right.

Edward read my mind. He came to me in the living room and i handed the phone to him. Esme called me to her for a moment, i thought it was because she needed my help with something. But i was in for something else. Esme was writing something down and then she told me to close my eyes. Within a second of doing so...She kissed me. And on the lips. I opened my eyes when she was still planted on my face. She then said "Alice, If u enjoyed that,you will definetly enjoy what is happening later on"

Now i understood what jasper got from rosalie...it was desire and passion. She wanted jasper to know what was gonna happen.

Esme told me "The Family came up with this idea, alice and if u want no part of it, you can tell us all before we do it."

Esme then went upstairs and I sat and wondered how carlisle,edward,emmett,and even bella didn't tell me about this....and why were they gonna do this?....i mean what type of family (even if we weren't human...except bella) would do this with one another?

Possibly having sex with my 2 brothers,1 sister,1 best friend,and 2 parents?.....But secretly i was fascinated by the idea...and also still freaked out.

One thing i needed to do was to find...jasper.

TBC.....

**Pre-face for the next chapter:**

So i went upstairs and i heard something under the music. I went to emmett's room...it became louder...i opened the door and saw three flashes moving quickly together....One was blonde,and the other two were males. And one was also my jasper. I gasped but silently went in and closed the door behind me and i said to them "What the help are u guys doing together?"....Rosalie and Emmett were having sex..and they didnt look up...only jasper did. I was SHOCKED by what he said....

"Alice...are u gonna join us or just stand there?".....I hesitated and then i heard Edward,Esme,Carlisle and Bella coming up the stairs with my vampire hearing. I needed to answer....

TBC

Please Review...


	3. Do u think we can upstage them?

So i went upstairs and i heard something under the music. I went to emmett's room...it became louder...i opened the door and saw three flashes moving quickly together....One was blonde,and the other two were males. And one was also my jasper. I gasped but silently went in and closed the door behind me and i said to them "What the help are u guys doing together"  
....Rosalie and Emmett were having sex..and they didnt look up...only jasper did. I was SHOCKED by what he said....

"Alice...are u gonna join us or just stand there?".....I hesitated and then i heard Edward,Esme,Carlisle and Bella coming up the stairs with my vampire hearing. I needed to answer....

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

Rosalie and Emmett finished together,holding onto each other when they rode out both of their orgasms, Emmett pulled rosalie's hair when he came. I knew she enjoyed it when she called out his name in arousal, Emmett sucked on her neck trying to make it even better. Jasper never moved cause he was still waiting for me to say if i wanted to join. But since i knew they were done, I thought i didn't have to answer. And then Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme came in.

"Did u guys finish without us"? Esme said. Edward smirked and gripped bella's hand. Carlisle wrapped his arms around esme. Edward kept his grip on bella's hand.

"Sorry guys but we did. But u know the both of us can go for longer than we just did." Emmett said.

Rosalie slipped off emmett's lap and walked over to carlisle and then surpizingly grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the bed and shoved him down on it. Emmett moved to make some room. I just kept silent. Edward let go of bella's hand only for a moment to get something from a White dresser that was in the room. His back was turned and i didn't get to see what he had in his hands right away. He then turned around and said "Is everybody ready?", everyone said yes except for jasper and then he threw what he had in his hands up in the air. Everyone caught one except for me. One dropped to my feet.

They were Condoms.

Everyone laughed.

Edward then took back bella's hand and Esme turned to face me and said "Well Alice, this is what i meant by [later.  
so are u interested in participating?" Esme waited. Everybody faced me. Jasper cut in and said "Everybody,listen. Alice might want to start with one person at a time. Or might not even want to do anything at all."

His face became a little saddened with that last sentence. I knew it would make him and probably everyone to do this with them. So i gathered all my strength and courage. And i started to strip off all my clothes except my black lace bra and bikini panties. Jasper got the hint and grabbed my wrist and carried me and sat me down on a chair. "Oh alice, u have made me so happy...as u can see" I did see. He was kinda knelt down but i saw a bulge in his pants and i knew i caused that sexual response in him.

He kissed and kissed my body,worshiping me and making me moan and whisper his name....Rosalie Said "I knew u had a wildier side, alice". I knew this would ultimatly make us more strong as a family. At least i hope so.

Bella and Edward started taking off each other's clothes and They asked esme if she wanted and she responded by pouncing on them. But interceding, Edward grabbed her so she wouldn't hurt bella since she was still human. Bella still wanted to remain human until they were married. Bella and Edward did some things. Not completely third base yet. But maybe today would change that. They started kissing each other. Bella sat on the floor and watched them while they started having sex.

Carlisle was getting stripped down by rosalie, unlike everyone she didnt waste time on going slow. She tore at carlisle's shirt and ripped his pants off in less than 10 seconds. Carlisle grabbed her waist and pulled her to his lap and he entered her and she moaned when he thrusted in and out with his vampire speed. She moaned and she clawed at his back and wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her neck back when he dove deeper inside of her. He was close. She also knew this. He held onto her when he came inside of her. He knew she wasnt close to hers yet so he sped things up and plunged in her deep and fast. She knew she was gonna come any second now. And she called it right. "Oh...Carlisle"...She screamed when she came. She shook and thrashed on him. He grabbed her face and kissed her with force and power beyond what emmett has ever used on her lips. They held each other and stayed and just sat together, coming down from their post-coital bliss.

Jasper looked at them and asked me "Do u think we can upstage them?". Rosalie and Carlisle laughed a little. But they didnt look at us. Emmett said "You know if u really wanna beat them, you know u are gonna need me". Emmett walked over to us. Jasper looked at emmett and then gave like "if u are okay with it of course." I wondered what it would be like. Whether it would be ok or it would be competely wierd and freaky. So i stood up and jasper did too. I whispered to jasper "I am still shy to do this with all the family watching so i will be in our room, and if u still wanna do something with me and emmett, meet me there". I blew a kiss to emmett and jasper when i exited the room. I settled on the bed of me and jasper's bedroom when i knew jasper had followed my directions and came in with emmett. Both of them were naked. Absolutely Naked. They walked closer to me. I got a familiar feeling, sat down on the bed. I was having on of my visions. It ended abruptly when jasper tapped my shoulder. Emmett was still standing a few feet away.

I knew what was gonna happen next, thanks to my visions.

TBC......

Please review......

There will be a 4th chapter. 


	4. The Sibling Threesome

"I came out of my vision with that simple tap on my shoulder of jasper's finger and i knew what was gonna happen next"

Alice's POV....

"Just wait"...i whispered in jasper's ear. Emmett finally walked over to us both. He smirked and grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me up and kissed me hard and rough, thats his signature move. To show a girl he knew how to get her excited by being tough with her. He liked my moan by his strength...he was the strongest of us but i knew i could probably show him a thing or too on my own strength...so i wiggled out of his buff arms and turned us around and threw him on jasper's king size bed and his head almost hit the headboard.

"oh,Alice. I guess i was wrong about you. You certainly are a threat." Emmett said. Jasper looked shocked at me that i could throw our biggest, strongest brother onto a bed especially in my little 4 feet hieght and size. Emmett then crawled up and got onto his knees and i crawled to him. But jasper stopped me and told us both, "Remember this is a three-some not a Two-some, If u two are gonna do anything, i will be participating with u". We both nodded. Jasper also got onto the bed that way i did.

I grabbed emmett's hair behind his ears and slammed our mouths together just as a appetizer, tempting him and teasing him. Jasper got behind me and started kissing my shoulders and neck and pulled my lower back to his hips. He whispered in my ear while i took a breath from my kiss-fest with emmett to say, "I love your body" and other sweet/sexy remarks about my body. Emmett lifted me off the bed so jasper could lift the sheets so we could underneath them. They were a scent of floral lilac and sweet pea.

Emmett and Jasper were on either side of me and they kissed my body and made me feel like a goddess. I touched their faces and gave them both kisses whenever their faces came close to mine and then sometimes i turned completely around for one of them to allow them some extra personal face-to-face time. Emmett grabbed me more than jasper did. And Jasper was more gentler than emmett was. But they both knew how to make me moan at the same intensity and timing. And they both took the time to worship me at the same amount of time so they were basically a tie. And they both did the job of taking off my bra and panties.

Jasper took the lead at starting the real foreplay. He lifted my bottom and lifted me up and he was on his knees to there was a wedge angle only lifting me up if he ever let go,even though i knew he never would. Emmett moved behind me and began to rub my thighs and touched my hands and gave me another deep kiss and grabbed my hand and placed it on him. He was getting aroused and it made me even warmer inside. But jasper would take care of that part soon.

Jasper continued with his foreplay. And he looked me in the eye and then just slowly entered me. I moaned slightly. He moved slowly but began to speed up. Emmett took my hand and moved it up and down on his huge prized possession. He was almost there. He said "Omg,Alice...This...Feels...Sooo....Good!!"....he gasped when he released in my hand. Some landed on the sheets and those would need to be washed for sure.

Jasper plunged deeper and hit a secret spot that i never thought i had. We cried out in unison when we both came together....

Jasper fell onto his back and took me with him and i fell to the side of him and emmett took the left side of me. We laid together in silence for a few minutes.

"Oh you guys were amazing....you dont even know how much i enjoyed this" i said. Jasper wrapped his arm around my stomach and Emmett did the same.

"Oh alice...I think everyone in the house knows if u did"....And we left the room and went back to emmett's room and heard the best noises known to mankind.

TBc

There might be a 5th chapter....tell me if i should.

Please Review.


	5. Friday the 13th and Emmett's man cave

As me,jasper and emmett walked back to his bedroom....we heard the greatest sounds to mankind.

I pushed the door open and saw rosalie getting burrowed by edward and esme was taking her time on carlisle and emmett pushed the door open a little more so he could see....he then saw bella all alone...doing her own thing...and he said "Hey bells.  
do u know this is a no-single-ladies game?" Jasper pulled me aside and told me he wanted to watch a movie.

So we both left the room where the pleasure began and put back on our clothes and went downstairs and watched Friday the 13th.

Emmett's POV

Alice Was striding ahead of me and jasper. Still naked just like we were. I liked the moment we just had. Her butt was swaying left to right. So hot. We got to the door quickly. Rosalie was working edward underneath her. She knew what she was doing. And i loved her for it. As long as she was having fun, she could do whatever she wanted. At least most of the time. Esme was on Carlisle's lap and they were more passionate cause they knew what to do with their bodies more than us young ones could ever. And bella was all alone, masterbating. She looked hot going at herself like that. But i knew i could give her more pleasure and more powerful orgasms my way. I came up with something that she would definetly believe.

"Hey bells...do u know this is a no-single-ladies game?, i said...kinda cocky. She stopped massaging herself and looked up at me and said "Ok...sorry...but i dont have anyone else?"....she said shyly.

"Oh bella. You dont need to worry about a thing." as soon as i said that i scooped her up in my arms and threw her over my shoulder and ran to edward's balcony and before i made my leap...i let her down so now i could see her face i cradled her in my arms now...and asked her...

"Bella...Are u ready to have one of the best thrilling experiences of you're life?"...I waited.

1,2,3,4,5,6 seconds passed....

"Yes. I can't wait"....Then she kissed me and i knew it was the green light to go for my jump. I landed on the ground below pretty fast. She giggled from the rush of it. I crouched down on the impact then easily stood up, her slim, pale body in my arms.

she broke the kiss when i landed. I began running to a cave, i once saw before. She was nestled in my chest and waited until i stopped my run. She noticed the scenery and looked like she saw the most beautiful thing ever. But it was hard to imagine her seeing it cleary cause of the speed i used. I could see it clear as crystal. She was probably envious of my vampire enhancements so to speak.

I finished my run at a smal river and across from it was my own personal "Man-Cave".

TBC

Plz Review....Tell me what u think... 


	6. Emmett's 1st virgin, was Bella Swan

I decided that i could give this a try. If he was too big when we started, i could always just ask him to stop.

I turned my head to look at him. He was looking at the tree-tops. I was mesmerized by his face. He had the cutest dimples when he smiled or smirked. He looked at me instantly. I smiled. He was gorgeous.

"Emmett, I have thought about it and i think we can try to do it...to see if it works...fits.....if u get what i mean..of course", i said.

"Bella, i understand what u meant. I know it can be intimidating but i have never hurt a girl...down there...too bad. But it be different this time, i have never had a virgin before." He reluctently said to me.

I moved a little closer to him and kissed him. He pulled me up to his big, ice-cold chest. I gasped at the temperature, But i reminded myself that it was always gonna be like that, if i ever chose to become like him and the rest of the cullens including edward and other vampires that roamed the earth.

I was on top of his and i could feel him growing bigger between my thighs. He smiled when he knew what i felt. I kissed him again. He grabbed me and forcefully kissed me with his tongue again. I liked it. Probably too much. But edward never tried anything sexual ever except making out and stuff. He always went on about my "scent" being a problem with his lack of control.

I was still strattling him. But I stood up and started to strip off my clothes. He smiled as i threw them all over the ground. And he stood up too. He undid his belt. I grabbed his hands. He looked at me and made a wierd face.

"Thats my job, emmett." I knelt down and undid the rest of his belt and pulled it out and threw it on a rock patch. The buckle made a pang when it hit. Then i unbuttoned his jeans and they were difficult cause he was too aroused but that just made me more aroused. And then I came back up and kissed him and slipped out of my underwear and told him i was ready to try.

He let me stay on top of him so if i was in too much pain, i could just get off him easier.

I knew this was gonna probably hurt. All i could think about was the pain. I closed my eyes and emmett must have saw my pained expression because he wiped my hair behind my ear and said...

"It'll be okay...Just get off it it hurts too much."...I reminded myself that it could be ok.

And i lowered myself on his hard, erect manhood.

TBC......

I can't believe i was having Some kind of sexual relations in a cave. 


	7. What a day, for Bella Swan

Author's note...

Sorry that if it might seem short but i will write Chapter maybe this week...Probably before April 1st...cause its my 18th day...and i wouldnt like to write on that day...wish me luck...bye-bye...keep reading and reviewing...i love u all...

Toodles :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

It wasnt as bad as i thought it was. As bad as it could have been. It was good. It hurt alittle. And I remembered edward won't be my first afterall.

"Oh shit"....I said out loud. Emmett was startled.

"Whats the matter?" he said.

"I just lost my virginity to u...and not edward...he was supposed to be 'The One'...i wonder how he will feel when he finds out" i whispered when the sentence was ending.

"Oh...well idk either bella....He should be ok with it since he took rosalie's"

OMG.i thought.

"He told me,he was a virgin like me"...i said to emmett.

"No..no bella. He took hers. He didnt sleep with her...He did something else. He fingered her. And i guess thats how she lost it"....he said quickly.

"Oh...i have never heard of that"...well i heard rumors of it but i wanted to my innocent quality even if i wasnt so innocent anymore."

"I'm not surprized, bella. It's not my forte either, really...never tried it" he said.

There was silence and the river was flowing. I stood up...i was still naked. I still hurt alittle inside...but it wasnt that bad. I walked out of the cave...But looked back and saw emmett started putting his pants back on. I smirked and darted off towards the river. Emmett flashed in front of me and scooped me up (,yet again) in his arms.

"Bella...where do u think ur going?"...he whispered in the air to me.

"I was gonna wash myself...maybe take a swim or something"...

"Do u mind if i join u?....its been such a long time time since i have been in a pool/river/etc"

"Oh..u know i wouldnt mind...just put me down ok"

And he did...Gently lowering me to the ground. Then we headed into the river. I was gonna go skinning dipping for the first time. Another first in two days.

TBC....

Emmett's POV.....

Bella was so tiny in my arms. even smaller and and smaller as i lowered her down to the shore.

The day would be fun. 


	8. I wonder what else will happen

Author's note:

I havent gotten any reviews lately. Idk what is going on. But please review or i might stop my stories. I appreciate them alot. For my main readers (marisa94) and (jasperlover)...thanks for the past reviews. They were nice. But please give me some ideas if my stories arent exactly the best or the best they can be..let me know..tell me how i can improve them. Or otherwise i will take days away from my story just to come up with some on my own. I hope u like this chapter. I'm sorry if it's short. Bye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's POV.....

Bella was so tiny in my arms. even smaller and and smaller as i lowered her down to the shore.

The day would be fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella was almost touching the ground with her tippy toes. She looked up at me when i was lowering her. She bit her lip. She never knew how much she turned me on...just by that simple motion of her lips. She could make a man crawl on his knees just to even get a glimpse of that.

They weren't worthy though. I was. I was her first too. I would never forget it either, since she was my first virgin.

"The water looks so nice and beautiful." Bella said.

"Oh bella. U are the most beautiful thing. Or maybe u would look better in it." I said back to her.

So i took her hand and we walked on some stones and found this cliff where this waterfall was and we saw the view and looked into each other's eyes and we knew what the other one wanted.

We were gonna jump off this thing.

We both took a deep breath and slowly went to the edge and leapt forward. Bella's eyes were like gonna pop out at any moment as i looked at her face when we were falling.

We took the plung. I wonder what else is in store for the day.

TBC.

Bella's POV

He was intriguing. So strong.

He kinda gripped my hand before we jumped. It was kinda sweet. Kinda like a protective action. He was probably scared i would slip and hit my head or something else that my clumsiness usually entailed.

We fell in within seconds.

Probably 20 seconds.

But the time it took, wasnt really what i was thinking about.

We came up for air, well i did. Since edward told me once that him and his family didnt need it anymore. Emmett came up before i did and when i did.

I pushed my hair over my scalp and he touched my face, kinda pulling me into a kiss.

Which happened.

He was such a good kisser...Among other things he did beyond great.

TBC.... 


	9. They found us, while intimate : Part 1

Author's note-

This story will be continued in Bella's POV..Sorry if the chapter is short...There might be a Part 2 to this chapter...Soon it might go back to alice..you never know. I loved all the reviews i got..u know who u are..Thanks everyone! And keep them coming. I really appreciate them. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

He was such a rebel. It showed in his technique.

He knew what to do since he has been alive since the early 1900's. He has probably slept with tons of girls over that time until now. But i hoped that he listed me on his top 5. Or even maybe, possibly under the number one slot.

The kiss was intensified when he slipped in some tongue and i responded with some tricks too.

I wrapped my arms around his sides and he pulled my hair and that made me move into his mouth even deeper; i was gasping for air but it was such a hot kiss but i needed to get some air so i gently pulled away and backstroked in the water.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Emmett's POV

She was so sexy and she didn't even know it.

She was too seductive for her own good.

And her being completely nude didn't even matter anymore. But it definetly shined more in the water. She was a swan in the water. So graceful, yet kinda odd.

Sooo hot. Soooo Beautiful. Sooooo...oh..the best word would be goddess-like. But she was a actual goddess.

She swam backwards away from me. She was definetly tempting me to follow her and do something. She smiled at me. I smirked back at her. She was too cute. I swam to her when i heard something with my Vampire-Hearing. It sounded like someone running. And it was a vampire.

I must have made a stunned face cause bella asked me what was wrong...

"I hear someone running towards us and its a vampire...get behind me"...i told her, and she did so.

The noises stopped and The vampire stopped running and was at the top of the cliff.

It was alice. Then suddenly the rest of the family walked to the edge where she was.

They all waved to us, we relaxed and started laughing cause there was no longer any danger.

They also jumped into the water like we did previously.

They came up to the surface and swam to us and they began the game again.

-  
PART 2 Part 2 will be up soon...Tell me some ideas. I hope i like the story above. Bye Fellow Twilighters 


	10. They found us, while intimate : Part 2

Author's note-

Ok I am back with Part 2....I hope u enjoy it...Thanks for the comment Jasperlover...good criticism. Well i will try to write longer chapters but it takes time and right now my sister is moving out and she needs my help like every second and also other stuff that i need to do takes time. But i do like to write this story. The continuation of this story is very important to me...and probably it will go on for a long time. Maybe 20 chapters. Enjoy this Part 2 of chapter 10.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It's 9:30...I mean to upload this story at 9pm but the stupid "Document Uploader" this wasn't working so whenever it starts working again...i'll post this story. So check the boards or whatever sometimes.

Leave Reviews. Bye!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

When i saw emmett protecting bella. They had something about was different. I wonder if they actually liked each other. Like romantically. But they quickly relaxed their position when they saw me.

I wondered what edward would think if he saw their feelings in their minds. He probably could now since he was so close to them right now. He was on my right. Well behind jasper. Esme was behind me with carlisle and rosalie and edward were on my left. We had changed in some swimsuits. Kinda from the old days. Sorts old-fashioned, just like us.

I whispered to the family to dive in. All at once, including me. We all took the position of a swimmer would've and just went for it.

Water has always felt weird to me. Since the water was never as cold as me. I dont know if Carlisle or the rest of the family felt the same way but if they did, it was just another thing that made us just more similar. Even though we never would be fully, even though we were vampires, born around the same time, and many other things.

We came up to the surface and swam around. Jasper swam to my back and wrapped his arms around my stomach and kissed my back.  
I had a black bikini on, so most of my body was showing. Jasper touched my hip bones and pulled me roughly into his. This turned me on so much. He flipped me around and grabbed my ass with both of his beautiful hands and so then i wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me with so much passion. He was so in love with me.

There was always desire between us.

We were just gonna continue onto the usual next step of our lovemaking, But i heard a motion in the water behind me and it turned out to be Carlisle. He came up behind me and gently touched my legs and worked his hands up and Jasper was too distracted with what he was doing to me to even look at carlisle. Carlisle turned my head around, that got jasper's attention right off. But Carlisle gave jasper a look. And he went on to rubbing my breasts and my warm spot. He was gonna make me cum any moment. Carlisle was making me also cum. It was coming and it did. He rubbed me a few more times. And i came.

As i was floating in the my own personal post-coital bliss. Carlisle kissed me on the cheek and swam back over to esme that was kissing rosalie surprizingly, which by his face, was perfectly fine. He probably gonna give them something they would most likely enjoy for hours. If they like waiting that long that is, and if he could last that long also.

Jasper swam around by himself and then just floated in the water. He looked so peaceful.

Edward was swimming closer to Emmett and Bella, But he stopped suddenly, while doing so. And i knew why he probably did. He picked up on what they had done. I knew. Edward looked at bella like his heart was broken. Which was probably true. But no one was ready for what was about to happen.

No one, not even Edward, himself.

TBC.... 


	11. Edward found out the truth, great!

Author's note-

Ok. I am back again. My sister is gone but i am stuck here with my niece. She is not being pleasant. Crying. Whining. Not taking her bottle. Ugh. I dont understand babies. But i have time to write this story. So i hope u enjoy it. Alot of Drama between Edward,Emmett, and Bella will ensue. Maybe some fighting. Just read it. Ill try to make it long. Keep the reviews sometimes. I loved them. Bye Twilighters.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

Edward looked at them. He looked as if he would break down and materialize and become the water, itself.

Edward then turned around and swam back to shore and shook the water of out of his hair. Everyone was trying to figure out why he left the water.

I went to him quickly and asked what was wrong even though i knew already. He faced me and i placed the sides of his face.

He said "I have seen what they have done with each other...i cant believe she would do it with him for her first time. She swore it to me" silently. I wasn't sure if the rest of the family heard what he had said. But i guess they had, cause all of them looked at edward, than at emmett and bella.

They looked like witnessed to a crime. And it kinda was. A broken heart is a crime. I looked down. He asked if i knew. I nodded.

Emmett and Bella didnt move a inch. He was still in front of her.

Jasper stood up and was now watching to see how this would escalate. He was probably trying to calm edward down. But i didnt sense anything mad or wrathy from him. Though i didnt have jasper's gift. But i was always in tune with edward. We had the most in common.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked. Esme was around him. Rosalie went to them. And so did jasper.

"Oh. Nothing Really. Bella just slept with Emmett and She gave her virginity to him. Even though she swore it to me." He said snarkly.

Rosalie covered her mouth. Maybe she was jealous. Idk. But i doubted it.

Esme gasped in sadness of bella's betrayal. I thought if she loved edward like she did, She wouldnt have been so unloving to bella right then. Maybe she just did it to act a way. Idk.

Jasper didnt do anything. He stayed over by Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie.

Emmett and Bella kept still. Then, Emmett said that it was what bella wanted and She allowed it. And even said that edward shouldnt be so upset, because well he did afterall take rosalie's.

Rosalie didnt say anything. She just looked down at her reflection in the water. Jasper consoled her. I didnt mind it. But i didnt care about him or her at the moment.

My hands then were on the tops of his shoulders. I kissed his cheek and grabbed his right hand.

I whispered, "Come with me edward. It'll be alright." And he did.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

I couldnt believe that Emmett would bring up rosalie. I mean she was supposed to be for me first. Even though i didnt like her that way. We did try. And we did things. And i was her first. But not through intercourse. I didnt want to give mine away until i was truly attached to someone. Which i thought was bella. But she had slept with my brother.

The rest of the family also displeased with her. But not alice, i think. She was always nice to bella.

And she was next to me always. She told me to go with her. I wondered what she had in store for me. She was always hiding things. Even though i couldve read her mind. I didnt want to.

I needed something that was a good type of suprize right now.

TBC......

Leave Reviews. There might be a chapter during the weekend. Bye. 


	12. Alice's cute, teeny bikini

So here is chapter 11. A few more will posted maybe two weeks from now. So sorry again if this is short. Edward/Alice time. I might bring someone in at the end. Just read and see. Enjoy the story. Bye readers. Leave Reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Edward's POV

I don't know where she was taking me.

We began running Vampire-Mode only after we just got off the shore. About 20 feet off.

Alice probably had some thoughts on what to do but i didn't care to even read her. She knew how me sometimes anyhow. I never knew how she could do it but it was most certainly a great skill she had attained. I was actually kinda envious.

We stopped a few from the house. We walked slowly onto the porch and then through the door and into the house. She was ahead of me. And she must of have known that this place she led me to was gonna cheer me up for sure.

She led me to my Piano.

The room where i spent tons of time writing the most beautiful and peaceful music. At least to Esme and Alice, herself. She was into classical kinda like me. She was into the music, not really lyrics like me. But that doesn't meant they aren't bad.

Some songs are just good without the extra.

I sat onto the piano bench and Alice stood behind me and placed her hands on my shoulders. She was trying to relax me. She put her face to my face and whispered something in my ear.

"Let your emotions out. Play them out. Let everything flow out of you."...then she sat down and watched me as i tried to come up with a note to start with.

She wanted me to play for her. We were alone. I feel like i could do anything.

My mind was swamped with notes of music that had inspired me over the past centuries of my life. I have never met bach or beethoven. But i knew we could compete in our own musical talents to see which one was the smoothest or loudest musician. But they were dead. I wondered if they ever even met a vampire in their lives. If they even heard of vampires even.

Alice touched my face and i looked at the piano's keys. I began the song softly. Gently brushing the keys. Kinda like "How to save a life 'by The Fray or "100 years" by Five For Fighting.

The song progessed from slow to quick in a matter of minutes.

Alice giggled when i ever stopped and then began playing again. It was cute. She started dancing around. Her little body was cute. Especially in her bikini...So cute. I kinda feel something different for her. Kinda lust. But lesser than that.

I stopped playing and Alice stopped her twirling. She looked like a ballerina whenever she did.

-------------------------------------------------------

Alice's POV

Edward and i ran back to the house. We went up the porch.

We walked in the house and i led him to the piano room as most us called it cause well, i only contained a piano really. Except for a small, white ottoman that was accompanied by a white lounge chair that was by the window in the corner of the room.

I told him to let loose and let everything out. His emotions. His Feelings. He started off slowly, creating a melody that was smooth, kinda like a nursey rhyme. But a little stronger. And it did get some more strength.

I got up when there was a beat i found that i could twirl and dance to. I swayed around. I felt like no one who wasn't a vampire themself could get their hands on me even if they tried. But i knew they would fail.

I probably looked like blur. No more than a multi-colored twist of colors that was like a spirit full of magic and fairy dust.

He stopped playing. He stood in front of me. I didn't know why he stopped.

But he was smiling. So i knew it was something good.

TBC....

There will be a chapter 12..maybe two weeks from now. Idk yet. So give me some ideas if u want me to put some things in the next chapter. Plz review. Bye. 


	13. Italian Corsets and Black Boots

Author's Note-

I am officially 18 yrs. old. And yeah it's also April Fool's Day. Enjoy the story. Leave NICE reviews. Bye. And i didnt want to leave you guys waiting any longer and Plus i got really bored....So here's Chapter 12.

Edward's POV

I stood there and i thought of something to do. I didn't want to leave her waiting...or Getting a vision about what might happen. But i was too late. She was staring blankly at me. She then looked down, that signaled that it was over with. She then lept up and jumped in the air like a child when they just got a new toy or something nice that they will most definetly enjoy.

I was a little freaked out. But kinda thrilled to see why she was doing this. I knew she was having a vision. And maybe that is was about something to do with me.

Suddenly she headed for the stairs and i started to follow her. She turned her head around and she told me she would be right back after she had to get something. It took only maybe 3 minutes. She came back with her hair back to normal, Pixie-cut and all. She was wearing one of her italian-made lingerie.

I was back on the piano bench while she was gone and i turned around on it. And then i got a full view of what she was actually wearing. It is still baffling to how she is when she is trying to be seductive. She had it covered. She didnt even have to try.

She was less agressive than rosalie was earlier. And that was good cause it fit her personality. But She is definetly more rough than esme. Esme and me only slept together once. And that was earlier today.

It was a lacy corset, with black pearls hanging from the bottom. They moved whenever she did. She was wearing boy-shorts that had ruffles on the back of them. They were also kinda lacy..like the corset. And to top the outfit off, she had on these Black boots. They were to her calfs,they had tons of buckles and straps,and were open-toed.

They were totally hot. Probably from some italian shoe store. Alice loved her expensive clothes. No matter what event they were for. She always went all out. That was her trademark. And u would know that if u ever slept with her. I havent yet. But i might at any moment.

TBC....

Tell me what u think i should put in the next chapter. Some ideas. Who u want to appear or to bring back in. If u want Edward and alice to have sex. Etc.

And here was my inspiration for Alice's lingerie and her boots. Look if u like.

The Corset- /shop/product_?style_id=28896198&cm_ven=datafeed&cm_cat=Shopping&cm_pla= app&cm_ite=all&srccode=cii_13736960&cpncode=24-30517717-2

The Boyshorts- .?ID=92064

The Boots- .?itemid=952639&utm_source=froogle_shopping&utm_medium= shopping&utm_campaign=all&utm_term=all 


	14. Family Thoughts and Rosalie's Rage

Author's Note...

Sorry...it took so long for me to update but i have been so busy and soo tired. I got a tattoo last night. My 1st one. So painful.

And i was upset to see that I haven't gotten many comments. So in that result,i might make only two more chapters. Or maybe one. Idk yet.

Please reviews, guys and girls. Bye

Edward's POV

Alice sprinted towards me and she pushed me playfully and i was kinda impressed that she was taunting me and pushing me around. She was at least two feet shorter than me. And she was tiny. Kinda skinny. An alright fit for jasper who was kinda my hieght. She was touching me. We were chest to chest. She didnt have a big chest. But it was big enough. Probably a slight C cup. I put my hands on them. Softly caressing her nipples, while also kissing her neck. She was holding onto my neck with one arm and she used the other to rub my chest, kinda brushing it seductively. She was moving her little hands to my stomach and then lower. She was going straight to the prize. And i loved it. She pushed me to the floor. She lowered her self down onto me. She moved when she felt that i was aroused. She looked at me with surpized eyes. She backed up slightly and began to explore me.

I started to drift due to alice's techniques. And I started to think about what emmett,Bella, and the family were doing.

.........Back in the river stream.......

Carlisle's POV

Emmett and Bella still hadnt moved. Bella moved a little. The rocks were kinda slippery. They still didnt say anything. I thought they would have but i guess i was wrong. I had to remain calm and loyal to everyone. I was either gonna tell bella to go see edward and try to talk/apologize to him or to stay here and her and emmett could tell us what really happened and then maybe we could come up with a better plan.

Esme's POV

I was stunned. Bella and Emmett slept together. Oh my. And i know its none of my business to judge her but thats tradition to give ur virginity to the person u love the most. OMG...she must love emmett. I wonder what she must be thinking. And even Rosalie for that matter. She must be fuming. I looked at at her and she looked a little tensed up like she was gonna release a thousand demons on bella and emmett. But i am certainly exaggerating...There is no such thing as demons. At least i think.

Jasper's POV

Why did alice leave with edward? I bet she is cheering him up some way or another. Thats my girl. And she better remain as so. She is mine. I didnt really care if she slept with anyone else. I only cared for her. She was my one and only. She was my little pixie princess.

Rosalie's POV

It seemed like Esme,Carlisle and Jasper were all looking at me. I felt like tearing apart the world. Bella was human. How could emmett be soo stupid. He is one of the physically strongest of all of us. He could've crippled or killed her. I am tougher on edward. When we were back in emmett's room...he didn't look at her once. Not once.

I would've caught something. Even a smile towards her or a glance. But this was way more than a look or a smirk.

They have slept together. And she was a virgin for crying out loud. She was still behind him. Such a weak girl. Such a little,  
pathetic lamb.

I looked at emmett and he looked up at me when i did. He looked nervous but still triumphant. Still strong. I couldnt believe that i was still thinking about him after what he did with bella. Emmett spoke. Kinda low. I hadnt heard it in months but i recognized it after he said the second word.

It was in vampire volume.

Bella didnt know what he was doing since she couldnt hear it. Humans never could. It was a another secret tool used by us vampires that has been used for centuries even longer. It takes a while to master. It took me about 36 years to really understand and use successfully. Carlisle said it came the easiest to the person who is calm and really needs it.

Maybe he was right. -------------------------------------------------

Emmett's POV

Rosalie must be furious with me and bella. She must hate bella even more. So i whispered something bella wouldn't be able to hear. Only the family did.

"I Love Her"

Rosalie looked like was gonna scream something unrecognizable. Like in another language. The family all stood up in the water and i led bella out of the water and i carried her back to the house.

The family was in pursuit....

TBC...... 


	15. Alice and Edward?

Author's Note....

I am chilling at my house. In my livingroom. Listening to Jason Mraz, Lagy GaGa and some others. I love my music. One of my loves.

( Space ) Means History or The backstory of a character.

I hope u like this chapter because it might be the last. Cause i still dont get many reviews. And i don't mean to sound naggy but it what a author wants. Please enjoy and review, of course. Byeeeee And.

If i get alot of chapters, i might get some Inspiration to make a 15th chapter. More Reviews = More Chapters!!!

-------------------------------------------

EMMETT'S pov

Bella was in my arms as i ran quickly back to the house. She felt like a baby in my arms, kinda weightless and small, But i knew she wasnt.

She was a woman now. Anyone who slept with me was even if they weren't a virgin at the time. I knew that rosalie was probably pissed off beyond anything else but i could help it. The words i said in front of her and the rest of the family was the truth.

I loved bella.

Even though i was infront of rosalie i knew she had to be snarling or something feral and furious. Kinda like victoria's behavior was towards bella. Their anger towards bella was now a tie.

I ran over the moss-covered dirt floor of the forest and was almost back to the house. Less than a mile to go. Alice was with edward when we got back to the house.

I wondered what she was doing. Probably having sex with eddie...

The i wondered if jasper minded it. Even though we both slept with alice at the same time which was great, it could never master mine and bella's time together. But bella was better. Way more Exciting. And way softer and not freezing cold. Not vampire like us and i enjoyed that even if she didnt want to stay human anymore.

It didn't really matter to me whether she stayed human, Warm and Sensitive. It only mattered that she stayed herself, Her personality and Her aura or whatever.

She could probably handle the transformation, even though no human is ready for that kind of excrutiating pain. It's a pain that only a Heavily sedated person could avoid. Morphine was Carlisle's drug of pain-less change. (I used it to avoid the pain but the venom sealed my viens so the morphine never got to make it's way through. I doubt the family truly wanted bella to change. Except for Alice and Carlisle..and maybe jasper. But his purposes were kinda selfish.) But edward never took the chance of doing it for her. She wanted to become one of us so badly, I heard she tried to make him do it. But i doubt she is that pursuasive.

We were almost by the balcony of edward's room. I heard screams behind me when i stopped and turned around to see that the family was holding rosalie back and bella burrowed her face into my chest, in the process of it, her face got covered by her hair. Rosalie was fighting their grips and she almost got loose but Esme told her to stop and when she didn't, Jasper tackled her to the ground and Carlisle told us to go on. He opened his mouth, He whispered using vampire volume again.

"Just make it Fast, This family is nothing with Fighting and Confrontation at all doors. Bella and Edward need to talk alone too. So come back out when u are done. But leave her inside."

Esme and Jasper were to busy dealing with Rosalie's rage to pay attention, even though i was almost certain they heard it, But maybe not.

I let bella down and she only looked at me. Forgetting about rosalie's in the background who was now grinding into the dirt. It was getting in her hair which probably didn't make her any prouder of herself.

Bella walked in ahead of me. I followed her to the front door. And opened it for her like a gentleman. I was nervous to see what edward was doing.

We walked in and we both heard moaning coming from the Kitchen and Piano room. It sounded like a tornado of orgasms. They sounded like they were constantly moving. Like from one room to another. Then they came into view. Alice was wearing a brown wig, and a corset and boyshorts. They weren't having sex, as i could see. But i wasn't sure. Edward had her around his waist and he was standing and bella picked up one of Esme's precious and expensive knic-knac's (which she probably got before we landed back in forks) and threw it on the floor near them and they looked right at us when it shattered into a million pieces.

"What the Hell is going on here?" Bella shouted at them. And then continued with....

"And why are u wearing a brown wig, Alice?" They were stunned in place until alice hopped down from edward's waist and pulled the wig off. Her hair was a mess. Edward looked down but still had a glance spiraled at us.

"Well, Edward wanted to pretend i was u since he wanted to try to make it up to u. Sexually, i mean....He wanted to make u his first, real sexual encounter with someone he really loves. We were just practicing for u. Kinda making it perfect. Sorry if it seemed like we were doing something more than that."

Bella seemed to be alittle calmer. Which was good. I understood what they were doing too. It kinda made sense that they were pretending since alice had a brown bella-like wig on.

Bella stared into alice's eyes and then walked to edward. Alice stopped her and then whispered something that baffled me.

Cause it was actually from edward. And something i never thought i would hear from him.

"Edward has agreed to change you into one of us if u do this with him and love him again. And forever even if he may get upset sometimes, And u must promise to never slept with anyone else unless he knows about it." Alice said softly but sternly.

Bella blinked once before she answered. It was unlike her to give in so easily. But in the name of true love, anything is possible and can be fulfilled.

She said yes to the demands set before her and Edward and Bella went upstairs and they were practically sealing the deal, from the sounds i heard from his bedroom.

Alice and i went back outside to face Rosalie and tell the family what happened.  
TBC.....

Tell me what u would like to see happen....

Alice and Emmett sleep together? Rosalie and Emmett break up/Get back together? Emmett and Bella get back in the sack,  
behind everyone's eyes again? Another human comes in? Please review...I hope u enjoy this LONGER story.


	16. A Peaceful Resolution : Part 1

Author's note....

I'm Writing this story currently because i have alot of time to...i am on easter break at my school and i am making this the last chapter but i am making it huge. Probably bigger than the previous one. I hope u liked it to whoever read it~! And i hope u review and comment one this one too. I am making this a 2-Part thing and it will be published in a few days after this one. Enjoy it.

All good things come to a end. I hope u liked that the story (All Chapters) had Drama, Mystery, Romance, Friendship, and Finally Lustful-Lemony Content!  
~Emmett's POV~

Alice took my hand in hers and she looked at me and gave me a smile like everything was gonna be fine. But we didn't know that well maybe she did since she could see the future. I wonder if she saw me and rosalie getting back together. I thought it was unfair to use her visions for personal gain cause she was my young adopted sister but i was still anxious to find out what was about to come of what i caused.

Alice and i walked outside. Into the lion's den. I was looking up slowly and saw her furious eyes.

~Alice's POV~

I saw her intensity too. Emmett let go of my hand. Rosalie flinched, probably with disgust but she had nothing to worry about. I didn't love emmett that way. Jasper's heart and mine are forever entwined. I was just holding his hand to maybe give him a boost of courage.

Rosalie was standing straight up. Carlisle looked at Emmett and so did esme.

~Emmett's POV~

Esme was always motherly but i wondered what she thinks of me after what i did with bella. Sometime's i wish i was eddie or at least had his gift. But he was always a sad and depressing soul. Always thinking that we were monsters and i thought we weren't, i always joked with him about his attitude about eternity and his constant rants on him as a soul-less creature of the night. We weren't zombies or ghosts, even if we were basically cannibals and are dead. I thought our type of *vampirism* would seem cool after a few tries at living with the humans. Humans seem more silly, weak, and incomplete when u are no longer one.

It is a great way to learn about more human traits than i ever knew possible. Even though we still got a whiff of a human's scent, most of us dealt with it, until the hunger was tamed after the human left or changed direction. Up until bella came into our lives, we were all kinda still animals, but ever since she did...we have evolved, changed. It changed edward completely. He was trying to stay away from her at first but he just couldn't.

He always said her scent had a super-human strong-hold on him. "It felt overpowering, when we first kissed", he once told me.

Bella was a powerful scent. But she has a softness about her. Which wasn't gonna bother anyone anymore cause edward said he would change her into one of us. Alice said it. And now it was time to tell the family the news.

"What has happened?" Jasper spoke. Alice walked over and whispered it in his ear.

"We went inside, and we saw Alice and Edward and they were doing something for bella and we thought it was something else entirely and she and edward told bella a deal that would make them happy together again. Then, edward and Bella are upstairs, doing...well...use ur imagination!" I told them. They all looked understanding. Except for rosalie, of course.

"Oh, Then why u just don't go and join them, Emmett!" Rosalie growled at me.

"I thought u would be happy that i left bella go with edward. We need to talk Rose...I need to clear some things, Figure some things out with u", I responded.

"I don't think i want to talk to you, u have hurt me so much." said Rose instantly.

"Oh, Rosalie just go and talk with Emmett" Jasper cut in and Esme and Carlisle nodded in agree-mence. (They agreed)

"Oh fine. But this doesn't mean i am gonna forgive him." Rosalie said back to them.

So me and rosalie left for a walk together to talk about what happened over the mess of what happened today.....

~Carlisle's POV~

"Well We will see u guys later, Sort everything out before u come back", I told them.

I put my arm over esme's back and escorted her inside with Alice and Jasper following us inside too.

Esme lit the fireplace and we all talked about things and things that may still happen. I knew the "Game" wasnt quite over. And Edward and Bella were definetly in the lead. I heard them and i found out that Bella was a screamer.

She could make a ghost have a chill. Maybe even a vampire. Maybe me for instance. But from what alice told us all, We would have to let edward know if we wanted to have sex with bella.

Or she would have to tell him. ~Jasper's POV~

Esme and Alice chatted about clothes, what rosalie and emmett were talking about, and Bella and Edward, of course. My little fashion Princess. She wore the best and she was the best. So stylish. She was so cute in her Gray leggings, Knee-length dresses, Black shrugs, and Silver ballerina flats. Esme was more classic that alice. She wore stuff resembling the fashions she wore and that existed when she was changed into a vampire, by Carlisle. Rosalie was like a business woman with all those blazers and high-heels. She never wore Skirts/Dresses unless the event called for that apparel or unless alice dressed her up in them. She was changed in the old days too. Probably when corsets and petti-coats were still part of the everyday wardobe for young ladies of that era.

Probably the early 1900's like edward and esme were. She was the third vampire changed by carlisle. And she was supposed to be originally for edward. To be his mate.

And then it was Emmett's turn.

~Emmett's POV~

......8 hours Passed...And i know vampires can talk super-fast....But vampires can also talk a alot.

We talked over everything that was on our minds. Anything that troubled our relationship. We were over all the drama and anger. We were okay now. And we even were holding hands. We went into the front door and looked around for everyone. And surprizingly everyone was in the livingroom. Except for Alice and Jasper.

But as soon as we took one step into the parlor, Alice and Jasper quickly ascended from the upstairs and Jasper took a seat on the couch. Alice hugged us each once. We got the awkward. Like we were parent's coming home from a big business trip or something. She must have had a vision again. Then, Carlisle spoke and it was like a speech.

"I was thinking we end this weekend with a bang. Make the game end and then it's over. Have fun for the last time. And then we will leave this town with bella, if she wants after she is changed. And we will start over her as a part of this family. Does anyone disagree?"

"No, i have no problem with it, darling." Esme said before anyone could breath. Even though we didn't need to anymore. It was just a thing to make us maybe have a fraction of being partly still human.

"It would probably make everything easier and not just for me." Jasper said.

I knew he knew it mostly benefit him to himself. It would also help edward and maybe even the rest of us. Maybe it make her less resistible. Cause she no longer has a scent like freesias and lilacs. No longer having a floral scent. But that wouldn't change anything. She would always be bella. Having that bella-ness is her being clumsy, independent, and being a romantic.

My turn to say my vote answer.

I knew bella would want me to agree with her and she was right. I wondered for a moment for what it would be like to sleep with her as a vampire herself. So much colder. So longer warm and comfortable. Well it would still be normal for me since i have been with rosalie for all this time. But i wanted bella around either way. So my response was yes.

Rosalie was left to answer. And her answer was no. And i couldnt push her limits. She always wanted to be human. But the family's votes were a majority to the vote "yes".

They all nodded and took rosalie's vote. But she only one to respond with a NO.

And then edward and bella came downstairs and they were smiling. I could see why. Bella was in lingerie and edward only had boxers on....


	17. A Peaceful Resolution : Part 2

Hey guys...sorry it took me so long..to write a new story. Tons of stuff to do. My tattoo is healed, i think, which is good. And today i found out that Twilight,Kristen Stewart,Robert Pattinson, and Taylor Lautner,and other poeple are up for nominees from the MTV Movie Awards this year. I voted...And so should u.

Here is the link - .

And this is the last chapter..It is in Bella's, for the most part. Some others possibly.

Just read and see. I really hope u liked "The Cullen's Lovefest Holiday Break"....Bye!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

When me and emmett returned to the house. Alice and Edward were doing this sort of sexual dance. Then she told me what it was for and i was okay with it since it turned out to be for me.

Emmett didn't understand but that was understandable. He wasn't a very intelligent guy, Well he was but it wasn't really a priority to him since he lived forever. He probably thought since he had all the time in the world, he didnt have to rush anything.

And when edward took me upstairs with him. We had the best sex we could have ever had together. It was equal to the sex i had with emmett in many ways but i liked it cause we felt like one being during the moment of ecstacy. The way edward touched me was like it was my first time. So gentle. So soft. Even though his skin was hard as granite. The way he explored me by rubbing my breasts,nipples, and clit.

It was the most exciting thing i have ever experienced since emmett.

He had a animalistic groan when he came inside me. And when i performed oral on him. My moans were quiet and silent at first, but he kept trying to get me to shout his name and i gave in when he started to finger me.

Ohhhhh..baby...u keep saying my name, i believe he said that once.

I never knew he a dirty-talker during sex. He was great lover. Knew what buttons to press. Knew how to please. He knew more moves than the Kama Sutra would love to learn. He was my lover, though and future husband, if everything went to plan.

And i was glad to know that he was gonna change me whenever i wanted it.

Everyone was in the livingroom when we came down. Emmett was standing next to rosalie, Alice was sitting on jasper's lap, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting opposite to each other like Brad Pitt/Angelina do in Mr. & Mrs. Smith.

Alice jumped from jasper's hold and basically skated towards us with her vampire graceness. She hugged me and it felt wierd cause i wasn't really dressed. But i was surpizingly comfortable in the attire that i was in. Since all of us basically has seen each other having sex or totally buck naked, i thought it was normal that i got hugged while in lingerie.

"Oh, Bella, So when are u gonna join our ranks?", Alice chirped. Jasper got up and put his arms over his chest.

"Umm...Still deciding and thinking about it, But i will let u know second-hand, of course.", I told her.

"Oh, Thanks, Bella" Alice said back.

"So, You want to join our family?" Rosalie shouted at me.

"Rose,don't be rude!" Carlisle said to her remark.

"Oh, Why not carlisle?, She wants to become one of us, and i think i should tell her all about it, I doubt if she knows that the transformation process is excrutiating even death-like, It Paralyzes u. Makes u stiff but makes u feel the pain all the time. I barely she can deal with the pain, if she decides to go through with it. And who would even change her, Cause i doubt edward will when she finally says she is ready."

"Rosalie, Stop it, Just stop it" I bellowed at her.

"You stop it bella. You made this family and tense. Frightened that they might give in to their thirsts. You have even annoyed me with ur scent. And even edward."

"Dont u think i know that?...but u wouldnt give up on emmett if he was human, would u?", I spat back at her.

"I am not gonna answer that cause this is not about me or emmett, cause we are not longer human. This is about you, bella. And even though you might want to become one of us, i highly recommend u marry edward before u decide to go through with it."

I thought about this and it made sense and it was fair to everyone.

"Ok, but if i choose to get changed, I want u to treat me as a equal. No more insults or arguing.", I waited.

"Fine, Alright bella, I will treat u as a equal when u are one of us. And that is only when."

"Thanks rose. And will u be one of my bridesmaids? Along with Esme and Alice, of course" I knew Alice would enjoy that since she was basically attached to my side, 60% of the time.

Esme walked over and kissed my cheek and then over the next three months, It was all about the wedding i was gonna have, The wedding Dress i was gonna wear, and well, marrying the love of my life.

Alice, My mother Renee and Esme took care of the location and the decorations, They made sure i liked it, Edward and i tasted cake types, and we chose the music. We were musical soul mates and Classical was our #1 Type.

Claude De Bussy was our main interest. And Clair de Lune would be our Song.

It was such a Beautiful Song. We both loved it.

-------------------6 months later-----------------------

The wedding was great, three months ago today, it happened. And it was huge.

It was one of the grandest events ever held in Forks, Washington. Charlie gave me away. Emmett and Jasper helped too. I was sure to invite All my human friends. The Cullens were there. Some of my old teachers. Rosalie,Alice, and Esme were my bridesmaids.

Alice was my helped me into my dress, I let alice get me it cause for one thing;i didnt love shopping and second;i knew she would get me something vintage and old-fashioned which also needed some new style on it. The dress was made with lace and velvet material and the style was from the early 19th century. She got it a month before the wedding date.

It was a pearl Color, but not Golden or White, More like a soft Yellow. I also had high-Heels with the gown.

I didn't care what alice, Esme or Renee wore, unless it was too dark. So, when i was in the bathroom at the house, They walked in slowly, and walked in after each other, letting me see their dresses and i was beyond pleased. They had great taste.

Alice wore a purple dress, with long sleeves, it had a button opening by the neckline. She didn't wear her legendary silver flats and opt-ed for black heels. She kept her hair in the same old pixie which was original.

Esme wore a Green dress that had a diamond necklace created into the neckline, and she had on silver sandle-flats.

And Rosalie was in a deep-red flowy calve-length dress, (that looked like that white marilyn monroe dress) and she wore black open-toed pumps. She had her hair up in a bun, which was held back by a golden head-band.

Carlisle held the wedding and reception at a garden, he once found while hunting. He showed me before the wedding. I knew it was the perfect place to have my Wedding.

The Reception was filled with cream-colored table-clothes on white tables, Wine glasses, Giant pillars filled with white & yellow roses, and Dancing couples galore.

But i knew that edward and i were the ones who had the spotlight all night long.

1 month later....

I was dreaming....in edward's bed...

I knew i wanted to become a vampire when i married edward.

It seemed like the only thing left in the way.

It seemed like the only left to do.

I chose and it was time to do it.

I needed to find and tell edward i was ready.

I opened my eyes and he looked at me and then i lifted myself onto my knees. I then straddled him, grabbed the scruff of the back of his head and brought his mouth to my neck and whispered to his ear that i was ready.

"Are u sure?" he said, hesitantly. He wrapped his hand around the back of my neck. And i wrapped my legs around his back, also wrapped my arms around his back under his arms.

I lowered myself so my neck was touching his lips, I wondered how much this was gonna hurt, But i didnt care anymore, and then he bit into my neck, And i started to feel what rosalie said i would experience. I knew that i didn't have the morphine on hand or in my bloodstream, and i didn't care to want it. I wanted this. And i wanted to go through it to be with edward completely.

Fully.

And without any emptiness.

THE END!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here are some examples of the clothes that Bella wore at her wedding and What Alice,Rosalie, and Esme also wore. I tried to make them look like what they character would wear.

Bella's .com/albums/l426/fashionfairy_ Alice's .com/albums/l426/fashionfairy_ Rosalie's .com/albums/l426/fashionfairy_ Esme's .com/albums/l426/fashionfairy_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There might be another story soon. A seperate one, Going on from this one, telling what bella will go through during the change and how her life will be like.

The story might be different from SM's. So don't be weird if it is. 


	18. Bella's Wedding and Transformation!

well since no one reviewed this when it was a seperate story in bella's POV during her transformation, i am adding it to "The Cullen Holiday LoveFest Break", i thought i would at least get one review but none, and its been like 2 months+. And i am happy to have seen the 14-second teaser trailer of new moon, and i hope to not be the only person to watch the mtv movie awards tomorrow, RPattz,Kstew, Taylor, and some others from the twilight and new moon movie are gonna be there, Which will be awesome to watch, and Robert,Kristen and Taylor are also presenting, YAY. Well bye everyone, and i will be making a entirely different story soon. Probably a Funny or Scary one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After the wedding, everything seemed very precious in comparison, all my friends and especially my mother and father were there to give me away to edward, The cullens were present, with alice, Rosalie and Esme as my bridemaids, everything seemed perfect, and everything was way better than what i was going through now.

Edward was no longer by my side, I wondered where he was for a moment but then i realized the aches, and hurting....

I was in terrible pain.

Surreal Pain. Escruciating pain. Fire in my chest and it was building....Nothing i have ever experienced was this bad.

I would rather step on hot coals a million times, get tattooed all over my body, and even get attacked by a bear, no offense to emmett's dismay. He was the last to actually join the family by the bite of Carlisle. But i had to remember i wanted this. I wanted this more than anything, to be with edward forever. And it was futile to try to fight through the pain. Even thinking about doing it wouldnt make it happen. The pain held me in this stiff lock.

It was kinda like getting hugged by emmett but all over my body instead of just my arms.

And i figured it was better to close my eyes and just deal with the pain inside my own body. God! i wish i had some morphine.

......1 hour, 23 minutes

And i had noticed that Edward was still not in the room. I wondered if carlisle was consoling him or teaching how to treat me when i am done with the tranformation...I also wondered when it was gonna be over...When the pain will end.

Even in the slightest....

Then, My heart sped up and began to flutter like a hummingbird's wings, I was breathing even heavier now......

I need edward by me.

I need his comfort.

I need his Hand.

To put it on my over-heated heart........

Then it came to slow, frequent beats, I was coming out of it........

TBC..... 


End file.
